


Love Down to a Science

by heyheylove



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School AU, M/M, Science Fair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheylove/pseuds/heyheylove
Summary: Grif is failing his Biology 2 class and needs to make a science fair project to pass the class. Knowing that Simmons is the biggest nerd alive, he goes to him for help.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I asked if yall wanted to see a new and improved version of [this story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452992/chapters/14768395) and you said yes! So here it is! Let me know how you feel about it! What were your favorite parts of the other LDTAS? What would you like to see in this one? Hope you enjoy!

Every day was the same. The teacher would go on and on about some stupid boring nerd stuff that nobody cares about while Grif slept in the back corner. Sometimes, usually, when they had a lab, Grif would bypass sleeping and spend the class on his phone. On Mondays and Fridays, Mr. Doyle would ask Grif to see him after class. Grif would either ignore the request or actually go see him if he didn't feel like being on time to his next class. Mr. Doyle would always say the same things to him during these small meetings. He would tell Grif what his grade in the class was and how he needed to start doing homework and stop sleeping through class. Grif wouldn't say much to him, maybe make a fake promise to take notes the next day or study for the next test. None of which he never followed through on. 

This Monday was just like any other. Grif walked into class 5 minutes late, despite Biology 2 being his first-period class and the fact that he showed up to school on time. Mr. Doyle shook his head at Grif in disappointment but otherwise ignored is tardiness. Grif took a nap while Mr. Doyle showed the class a power point presentation on nucleic acids. Grif was shaken awake about ten minutes before the bell rang by the person who sat next to him. He squinted in annoyance at the disturbance and the student pointed to the front of the room.

“Welcome back, Grif. Nice to see you paying attention.” Mr. Doyle said sarcastically, smiling at Grif then turning back to the board. “As I was saying, participating in the science fair will earn you extra credit,” He scribbled numbers on the board as he continued to speak. “As long as you try you will receive extra credit, but the higher you place the more extra credit you will receive.” He turned around and looked pointedly at Grif. “Some of you will need to do very well on this project to pass this class,” He paused and broke the eye contact with Grif and looked at another student. “While others don't need it at all. That said, everyone is encouraged to participate! The person, or persons, who win the first prize will have their name and photo in the newspaper. So make your school proud and do your best.” With that Mr. Doyle finished his speech and told the class they could spend the rest of the class talking silently among themselves. 

Grif groaned and considered his options. He could either ignore the fact that he is on the brink of failing the class and continue not giving a shit about anything, or he could do the project, pass the eleventh grade and move onto his senior year. Grif groaned again, having to retake this class would be a nightmare so he would have to suck it up and do the stupid project. But there was no way that he would be able to not only make a decent project but a decent enough one to get him enough extra credit to pass the class.

That's when it came to him- Mr. Doyle said ‘persons’, which means that they could work in partners. All Grif had to do was find someone who also needed extra credit and actually paid enough attention to do something that would get them a good standing in the science fair.

Looking around the room, most people had already partnered up and started gathering ideas- except for the smartest guy in the class. Richard Simmons. He had the best grade in the class, he set the curve on all of the tests, and he had one the science fair the last two years. He was sitting alone vigorously scribbling on a sheet of lined paper. Grif stood up and made his way toward him, on the way he tried to think of a way to convince that nerd to help him. 

‘Hey, Dick,” Grif greeted him, sitting in the empty chair next to him. “You're smart, right?”

Simmons sighed audibly and continued to scribble. “I go by Simmons.”

“Whatever you say, Dick. You got any ideas for this project?” Grif asked, swinging his feet up to rest in Simmons lap. Arguably not a good idea when you're trying to convince someone to help you, but Grif was more concerned about comfort. He watched the redhead scuff and give him a disgusted look as he shoved Grifs feet off of him. 

“Why would I tell you?” 

“Come on, Simmons. It's not like you have anyone else to partner with,” Grif started to explain.

“I don't need a partner.” Simmons cut in with a harsh tone. 

“But you want one.”

Simmons sputtered. “No, I don't!” Grif gave Simmons a skeptical look when Simmons finally met his eyes. Simmons quickly looked away and back to the paper that he has words and small sketches on. “And even if I did, I've been planning this project since last year and it doesn't need two people to execute.”

“But it can be done with two people?” Grif asked, already knowing the answer.

“Well, yes, but..” Simmons tried to argue but couldn't think of anything to say.

“Great!” Grif sat up and stole the pencil from Simmons hand and the paper he was writing on. “That's my number, text me the details and we can start working on it this weekend.”

“Okay, but it has to be done at your house,” Simmons told him, carefully taking the paper back. 

 

“Yeah, alright man. Whatever you say.” Grif stood up just as the bell rang, so he grabbed his stuff and left the room before Mr. Doyle could ask to speak to him.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons tells Sarge about his new partner Grif learns more about Tuckers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out to you. Had to decide was to cut and what to keep and all that jazz. Also been super stressed because school is starting up soon and I still need to pack. Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter!

The lunchroom was too loud and crowded, but the courtyard was closed that day so everyone was inside. Simmons squeezed his way past students and lunch tables to find his way to his group of friends. Sarge, leader of their group for the past 2 years, senior, gruff and angry with an unhealthy infatuation with robots and guns. Franklin Delano Donut A.K.A Donut, junior, overly happy and very effeminate, very confident in his sexuality and professional innuendo maker. And last, but not least, Lopez La Pesado. He transferred last year from Mexico but still hadn’t learned any English and always looked annoyed. Simmons sat with them every day at the same table. It was the only table in the room that had a red sharpie line around the edge. Rumour has it that Sarge broke into the school one night when he was a freshman and did it, but there was never any proof. 

“Simmons! Where have you been?” Sarge demanded to know as Simmons set his tray down on the table and situated his bag under where he was going to sit. 

“Sorry, the halls were crowded.” 

“Its okay Simmons, we were just talking about how great Doc’s hair looks today. I think he's been using a new gel but I keep forgetting to ask.” Donut continued to ramble. Donut had the biggest crush of Frank ‘Doc’ DuFresne since elementary school. Usually, people in their school went by their last names, or whatever nickname they were assigned at an early age. Doc’s name was coined during middle school when he told everyone that he operated on a cow and wanted to be a doctor. The cow he ‘operated’ on was one of Donuts cows that had passed away. Donut said he donated it to science, but everyone eventually found out what really happened to it. 

Sometimes Doc sits at their table but most of the time he sat with other people, something that Donut hates endlessly but will never admit. 

"Why did I hear that you and that Grif boy were chatting it up this morning?” Sarge asked when Donut had finished ranting about Doc’s hair. Simmons panicked internally and could feel himself getting red. Why was he getting embarrassed? 

“He wants me to help him with his science fair project.” Simmons defended himself. Although Grif had not lived in the area more than a few months he had managed to become one of Sarge's enemies- even if he had no clue that it happened. Sarge and Grif are in the same Gym class and Grif’s laziness and disobedience got him on the top 5 on Sarge’s shit list.

“Ha! As if you would help a dirtbag like him.” Sarge let out a hearty laugh.

Simmons laughed nervously and shoved some food into his mouth so he wouldn't end up putting his foot there instead.

“Are you going to?” Donut asked innocently. Simmons’s eyes went wide and looked from donuts soft, patient face to Sarges suddenly suspicious gaze.

Simmons swallowed his food and began speaking weakly. “Well, if he doesn't do good in the science fair he’ll fail.”

“Simmons! How dare you collaborate with the enemy?!” Sarge yelled, attracting some attention from those at nearby tables.

“Calm down, Sarge. Simmons hasn't been with a partner in a while! Let him have some fun.” Donut rested his hand on Sarge's shoulder, but it was immediately shrugged off. Lopez put in his 2 cents too, but nobody could understand him, and Donut didn't bother to try and translate.

“It's only until the science fair is over,” Simmons informed Sarge.

“Maybe you guys’ll become friends!” Donut chirped excitedly. Sarge grumbled something that resembled, ‘over my dead body.’

“That's not going to happen,” Simmons assured them, ending the conversation and letting Donut change the subject to something more light-hearted.

\---

Grif was shoveling the lumpy lukewarm school mashed potatoes into his mouth when he heard Tucker enter the cafeteria. “Grif!” He yelled, getting warning looks from the teachers in the room. He ignored them and continued to shove past people to get his way to the table he and Grif sat at almost every day. Grif nodded his head up at Tucker in lieu of a hello.

“Kortney Schmitt sent me nudes last night!” Tucker practically yelled, even though he was trying to be quiet. Grif shook his head, Tucker claimed that every girl he was interested in had sent him nudes, so there was no way that Grif was going to believe him this time.

“No way. She is way too hot for you,” Grif told him after he swallowed another mouthful of mashed potatoes.

“Swear to god, dude. I have proof!” Tucker claimed. He whipped the backpack off his back and started rummaging through his pockets. Tucker finally pulled out his phone and started taping on the screen. “See?” Tucker showed Grif the screen of his phone, which did indeed had the nude figure of Kortney Schmitt.

“How much did you have to pay her to get those?” Grif asked. Tucker told him about the conversation the two of them had had the night before and how ‘one thing led to another.’ Grif tuned out most of the over exaggerated story until Tucker eventually found his way to a new subject.

“I'm pretty sure she has the hots for Doyle though.” Tucker continued on. “Oh shit, do you have to do that project for him?”

Grif groaned, having forgotten about the project since the class ended. “Yeah, man. Got some nerd to pair up with me.”

“Figured you would. No way that you would do that shit by yourself.” Tucker laughed. Grif laughed with him because he wasn't wrong. “Who’d you drag into helping your dumb ass?”

“That kid Simmons over there,” Grif gestured to the ‘red’ table. Just then the big guy who everyone calls Sarge yelled something, gaining attention from almost everyone in the cafeteria.

“That one? I thought his name was Sarge,” Tucker asked, dumbfounded. 

“Fuck no, dude! The guy that he's yelling at. Skinny, redhead, stupid glasses,” Grif described until Tucker nodded his head in understanding.

“Damn you hit the lotto with that one. Heard he's the top of our class right now.” Tucker said. “I struck gold with my partner, too.” He added.

Grif looked just above Tucker's shoulder to see a tall blonde dude walking right over to them. Everyone knew that guy, the school he came from, the training he’s had. He was also stupid smart, but almost everyone was scared of him. That's what happens when you go to PF Academy. “Let me guess. Washington is your partner?” Grif asked rhetorically. 

“Yeah, how'd you know?” Tucker asked, very confused as to how Grif could have guessed that.

“Hello, Lavernius,” Wash spoke up from behind Tucker. He sat down next to tucker with a small smile, probably trying not to laugh at the way Tucker jumped.

The two promptly begin arguing over what their project will be done on, leaving Grif cut out of the conversation. He didn't mind, though. Sometimes he would add in small comments to make one, or both, of the mad. Or he would just sit back and laugh at some of the idiotic and ridiculous things that Tucker would say.

\---

After lunch, Simmons had to take two tests and then attend a mathletes meeting after school. The mathletes meeting wasn't bad, but when his dad picked him up he knew the rest of the night was going to be terrible. His father wasn't the best person and was drunk more often than not. His dad spent most of the time he was home yelling at Simmons mom, and then most of dinner yelling at him. After dinner, his dad would leave to go to a bar and Simmons would spend the rest of the night sitting in his room doing his homework while he listened to his mother quietly cry in the next room. While this is a normal night in the Simmons household, Simmons still hated every second of it. But instead of moping around he decided to start working out the rest of the details for the science fair project. He had texted Grif what they were doing the project on after mathletes ended. Even though Grif told him that it was a dumb idea he did not object to it.

Once he felt the layout was decent enough it was 2 am and Simmons heard his dad's car pull into the driveway. Simmons quickly shut off his light and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. Simmons fell asleep soon after to the sound of the soft music his dad listened to at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Let me know if you liked this chapter. Is there anything you want to see in the future? Anything you want me to keep from the OG story? Let me know!
> 
> Also I started a new [writing blog](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/). You can send me requests for future stories you would like me to write, ask me questions, or just say hi. Im slowly adding all of the fics that I have written so far and will give updates on there for when fics should be up/what Im working on. (if yall would be interested in that)
> 
> One last thing, I really appreciate you guys for motivating me to get back into this story. The support and love that you all have shown for the original story is fucking astounding and I never imagined that anyone would enjoy my writing that much. So, thank you so so much for everything <3


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons goes to Grifs house to start working on the project.

Mr. Doyle had been leaving ten minutes at the end of class to allow his students to work on their projects. Simmons took every free second that he could to work on the pre-setup draft that he made. He had scrapped two other drafts before he finally got Grifs approval. After two weeks of working together at the end of class Simmons finally went to Grifs house.

His house was much bigger than Simmons was expecting. It was definitely bigger than his own house, but that wasn't hard to beat. Grif lived in a nice neighborhood and his house had a Victorian style architecture. Simmons wondered if he was at the right house and pulled out his phone to double check the address that Grif had sent him. Still a little suspicious, he decided to knock on the door. 

A chubby girl about Simmons age, a little younger, opened the door in a two-piece bathing suit. Simmons had seen her before around school and immediately recognized her as Grifs sister, Kaikaina. He silently let out a sigh, letting the anxiety of possibly being at the wrong house drain from his body at the realization he was in fact at the correct house.

“Are you going to say something or are you going to keep staring at me?” Kaikaina asked.

“I- uh, uh, s-sorry.” Simmons managed to stutter out, “I’m here to work on something with Grif.”

Kaikaina let out a small laugh. “Sure you are.” She walked away from the door, leaving it open for Simmons to walk through. “Grif! Some nerd is here to see you!” She yelled out into the house as she made her way across the living room and sauntering out the large sliding glass doors. Simmons glanced out the doors and got to get a glimpse of an underground pool before his attention was drawn to the broad staircase to his right. Grif was making his way down the stairs while he stared down at his phone. His thumbs tapped away at the screen and when he finally stopped in front of Simmons and looked up he looked annoyed. “You're early,” Grif told him simply.

Simmons was taken by surprise that Grif thought being early was a bad thing. He blinked at Grif a few times before glancing at the watch around his wrist, quickly taking in the time. “By two minutes,” Simmons grumbled. Grif grinned at him before turning his attention back to his phone and turning to head back up the stairs. “You can put your shit in my room.” 

Kai popped her head out of the sliding doors and yelled up at them. “Mom said we aren't supposed to have guy friends over!” She informed him with a sneer.

“I'm not the one fucking my friends!” He retaliated without looking at her. He seemed unbothered by the implication that his sister was making, while Simmons was freaking out. What made her think that he was someone that Grif was fucking? Did she think that Simmons was gay? How did she know?

Kai huffed and slammed the door, going back to her lawn chair. Grif shook his head and continued up the steps while mumbling things about stupid little sisters.

Grif's room was not what Simmons had imagined it would be. He expected it to be dirty and the walls to be covered in band posters and naked women. Instead, the walls were painted orange and were almost bare. The room was messy but not nearly as bad as he had expected. It seemed like the room was inhabited by a guest at a hotel and not a messy teenage boy. 

“You can sit wherever,” Grif informed him and then laid down on the bed, leaving no room for Simmons to sit on it. He flipped over to his stomach and went back to tapping on his phone screen, not even glancing Simmons’ way. 

Simmons held in a sigh and surveyed the room for somewhere to sit that wasn't covered in dirty laundry- immediately ruling out the floor as an option. He settled for the desk chair, removing the shirt that was slung across the back and replacing it with his own jacket. “I brought all of the layouts and possible designs that we could do for the experiment,” Simmons began as he unzipped his backpack and started pulling out various binders and folders. “We will need to separate the control group from the rest of the-”

Grif groaned and dramatically turned his head to look at Simmons, who had paused his movements and was staring dumbly at him. “Do I really need to know all the details about this shit?” He waved his hand around and turned his attention back to the device in his other hand. “Can't you just tell me what to do when I need to do it?” He paused in thought then looked back at Simmons with a dumb grin. “Like a lab assistant.”

Simmons looked down at the things that he had been pulling out of his bag, then back to Grif. He knew that Grif was only using him to pass the class, but some part of him had hoped that Grif would actually care about doing good on the project, maybe even be interested in it. Even though he knew that his hopes were pointless and impractical, it still hurt for them to be crushed so quickly and with such little concern. He nodded to himself and sighed. He continued his movements and started to arrange all of the things that he would need for the first thing they- or rather, Simmons- needed to get done.

Simmons cleared his throat to get Grifs attention. “I made three possible experiment designs. Do you want to pick the one we use?” Simmons asked, knowing that his question would be met with indifference.

“Whatever takes less time.”

Simmons sighed and looked down at the papers before him. He quickly eliminated the two that would take them- Simmons- more than a month to do. This left him with only one design left. It would take exactly a month, leaving Simmons plenty of time to create graphs and a proper paper relaying their findings from the study. He thought over everything he would need for the experiment and wrote it all down before trying to talk to Grif again.

“We need to conduct the experiment in two different rooms,” Simmons told Grif as he was writing. When Grif didn't answer him, he looked up. Grif was staring at him with his eyebrows pulled together in question. “What?” Simmons asked, not understanding what Grif didn’t understand about his sentence. 

“Why do we need two different rooms for this stupid thing?” Grif questioned, surprisingly keeping his gaze toward Simmons. Something about having Grifs full attention made Simmons what to squirm. 

Simmons cleared his throat and pretended to look through his papers, avoiding meeting the other boys' eyes again. “I thought you didn't want to know about what we were doing.” He commented quietly, not sure if the statement was supposed to be resentful or sad. 

“Well, yeah, but I want to know why we need different rooms,” Grif said dumbly. 

Simmons suppressed another sigh and tried to think of a way to explain what he would be doing without boring Grif into changing his mind about being curious. “Because,” Simmons started slowly, still thinking about how to word things to make it sound less nerdy. “The bacteria need to listen to music, but one group can’t listen to the music, so it needs to be in a quiet room. Where there is no music.”

Grif stared at Simmons blankly before asking another question. “Why can't the other group listen to music.” 

The question hurt something inside of Simmons. It was almost like Grif didn't know what a control group was, or how any good experiment is run. “It's the control group.”

“What does that mean?”

Simmons audibly gasped, as if Grif had physically hurt him. “You really don't know?” Simmons asked, shocked and horrified. How had Grif gotten into Biology 2 when he didn't even know what a control group was? Had he cheated his way through the years, never learning the information? He shook his head and grabbed a piece of paper. 

“Are you gonna explain it to me or not, dumbass?” Grif complained, obviously getting tired of waiting for his answer. Instead of answering, Simmons grabbed the paper and a pen and stood. He walked over to where Grif was lying on the bed and silently motioned for him to scoot over. Grif sighed heavily, but sat up and allowed Simmons to sit next to him. 

Simmons explained what a control group was, along with independent and dependent variables. He answered Grifs questions and went on to tell him the difference between controls and the control group, and other basics of an experiment. Teaching someone about the thing that he loved most made Simmons feel more at ease. Grif just sat, staring at Simmons and asking questions whenever he didn't understand something. 

In the hour that Simmons explained different aspects of science and the entirety of their own project, both of the boys felt the tension between them slip away. Easy banter found its way into the conversation, making both of them laugh at the dumb shit that the other had said. 

The conversation had drifted and eventually lulled. Sitting in a comfortable silence gave Simmons some time to think. He finally asked the question that had been on his mind. “How did you manage to get into bio 2 if you know nothing about biology?”

Grif laughed and glanced at Simmons. “My mom moves us around a lot. Some schools are easier than others, or they just don't care when I cheat.” He chuckled again. “I'm just in whatever I need to be in to graduate.”

Simmons thought about what Grif said for a moment. He didn't think that Grif would be the type to care about graduating, or passing any class really. But he seems to be full of surprises. He decided that he was satisfied with that answer and allowed the conversation to drift once more, never focusing on one topic for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. I know that this took forever for me to churn out and honestly I have zero excuses. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter and (maybe) the next one won't take as long for me to get to you! Thank you for being so patient and supportive <3
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/) for my writing! Check it oyt for updates on when I post new fics or update old ones. You can also send me promps and suggestions!


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif and Simmons reflect on what 'home' is.

When Simmons left his house Grif didn't know what to do with himself. Having Simmons at his house, being around him, it all felt so… normal. Like they had done it a thousand times before and would do it a thousand times again. But, when he finally had to go it felt weird. It felt like something was missing. Grif hated that feeling. The instant click between him and Simmons - it was dangerous. Grif had learned that getting attached to people, making real friends, it would just hurt him in the end. Eventually, he would have to leave. The last thing he needed was the ache of a broken heart on top of the stress of starting at a new school.

It was nice having someone else in the house. Sure, his sister was there sometimes but she usually spent the night at one of her many new friend's houses or ran off for the night with her new love interest of the week. Grif spent most of his nights alone when Kaikaina was out of the house. His mother was hardly ever home. She only showed up every few months, and it was usually to tell them to pack their shit because they were moving again. 

Having a mother in the circus was a blessing and a curse. He could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted and no one could tell him otherwise. On the other hand, his mother was never around. No one was there to take care of him or his sister, which made transferred all of that responsibility to him. As the oldest, he was in charge of any and all money that his mother sent home. He was in charge of keeping the lights on, his sister fed, and the house livable. Sometimes it was all too much. And as much as he hated to admit it - he was lonely. 

Sure, he had friends. Tucker, mainly, but other people too. But, they weren't strong friendships like the ones he had back in Hawaii. Everything was better in Hawaii.

Grif missed Hawaii more than anything. His old house was much smaller, but it felt more like home. He missed the endless beach and the soft sand. The air was different there, sweeter. He still dreamt about being back in Hawaii on the beach with Kai and all of their friends. Back when he didn't feel alone. Back when his mother was home during the day and their grandmother was there for them when their mother couldn't be.

As soon as he and Simmons started talking he knew that he was in for trouble. While he was a super nerd and so different than anyone else he had ever been friends with, Simmons seemed like someone could be real friends with. Someone that he wouldn't want to lose when he eventually has to leave again. Simmons reminded him of home.

Grif stopped that train of thought. He wouldn't get attached, he knew better than that. He would stick to being casual friends with him like he was with Tucker. Yeah, he could do that. He had to.

\---

3 am had always been the best time to be up worrying. Simmons found that when his father wasn't home by three bad things happen. Bad things like having to get a new mailbox because his father did not believe that driving drunk is dangerous. Bad things like thinking his father got into an accident and being sad when he pulls into the driveway. Bad things like the sharp spack of his father's force and his mother screaming. The last one is the worst because Simmons wanted to help his mother, but he knew that he couldn't defend himself against his dad - he wasn't strong enough. He also knew that if his dad found out that he is staying up past 10, his mother wouldn't be the only one with a black eye to cover up the next day.

Although his mother was more familiar with it, Simmons was no stranger to his father's rage. He was only hit when he did something that his father deemed wrong, though his mother would usually step in and take the hits for him. This lead to Simmons feeling a mix of extremely guilty and grateful. She didn't work so if his father leaves marks on her she could hide away in the house until it healed enough to put makeup over. Simmons wished that she could leave him. That they could both escape somewhere that his father would never find them. He knew that it was not possible. His father paid all of the bills and refused to let his mother make any of her own money. Not only that, but they would have nowhere to go, no one to support them. He still dreamed of the day that they escape, even if it wasn't possible.

That night his father wasn't home by three am. Or four, or five. Simmons fell asleep at 5:30 am, hating himself for hoping his father wouldn't come home at all. He does, though. At 9:30 am Simmons heard him pull into the driveway. Simmons had already been up, managing to force himself up despite falling asleep so late, and he was eating cereal at the dining room table and telling his mom about school, and Grif when his dad walked in. He looked messy and still half drunk and had hot pink lipstick on his face and neck. Simmons knew from his mother face this wasn't the first time he came home like this, but it was the first time he came home so late looking like this.

His mother offered him coffee and he took a shower while she made it. She looked so miserable. She had tears in her eyes that she refused to blink out and told Simmons to go to his room and get ready so she can bring him to his mathletes tournament. They didn't talk about his father on the way there, or back.

When they got home his father was watching football on the couch and drinking beer. Simmons didn't tell him how the tournament went, he knew his father wouldn't care. He would only spew out something about how Simmons should play a real sport and stop being such a disappointment. Simmons had tried almost every sport as a child but he wasn't good at any of them, nor did he like any of them. His father hated that, he had dreamed of having a star athlete son who won awards like he did when he was in high school. Simmons couldn’t offer him that, instead he liked things like math tournaments and science fairs. So, his father only told him how much of a disappointment he was whenever he mentioned his own interests. His mom encouraged him though, told him that there is nothing bad about being smart.

Simmons didn't feel like his house was home. He has lived in the same house his whole life and has never had a place feel like home, But he knew that his house is far from home. He isn't sure if people can be home, seemed like such a strange idea, but what he did know that when he is with Grif he forgets about his father, his house, every part of his life that sucked. He found himself thinking about Grif more often than not that day, and while he doesn't really know what to make of it, he knew that when he is with Grif he thought of soft sand and warm water, and something about it almost felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Ive been a funk lately and havent been doing a lot of writing, but I still wanted to get this one out. Ill try to make the next chapter a bit longer, I promise. This chapter is mostly stuff from the past LDTAS, but now with correct tenses and some other changes to better fit this version of the story. Thank you for taking the time to read this and being patient with me while i take my time writing it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I made a [Tumblr](https://chaoticroosterao3.tumblr.com/) for my writing! Check it out for updates on when I post new fics or update old ones. You can also send me promps and suggestions!


End file.
